


Viernes por la noche

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un caso muy peculiar suspende la sesión cinematográfica de Tony y Ziva un viernes por la noche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viernes por la noche

Estar en un pub un viernes por la noche habría sido una idea fantástica, un gran plan de no ser porque había un muerto de por medio. Ziva había tenido que dejar a medias su sesión de terapia cinematográfica con Tony y ambos habían corrido al lugar del suceso, donde el cadáver de un marine les esperaba. Como siempre, Gibbs sabía que estaban pasando el rato juntos aunque ninguno de ellos se explicaba cómo. “El jefe es el jefe, intentar buscarle sentido sería igual que tratar de entender por qué Lois Lane nunca se da cuenta de que Clark Kent es Superman”, como le había dicho Tony de camino. No será el mejor razonamiento del mundo, pero sí el más apropiado para el momento.

La víctima les esperaba todavía en su mesa, con la mano floja pero aún en torno a su cerveza ya sin espuma ni burbujas. Se trataba de un cabo de aspecto joven que había quedado fulminado de pronto mientras los demás parroquianos se divertían. Su fallecimiento había sido tan súbito que un médico presente en la sala había decretado su muerte escasos segundos después de que el cabo cerrase los ojos. Por eso el cuerpo estaba intacto, por eso tendrían más pruebas para atrapar al culpable.

Por desgracia, no solo se encontraban en un lugar lleno de huellas y rastros ajenos, sino que Ducky vertió un jarro de agua fría sobre ellos: no había causa de la muerte evidente. Tendrían que esperar a la autopsia, pues lo único que se salía de lo común en la víctima era una pequeña quemadura reciente en una sien. Sin embargo, la novia del cabo les aseguró que nadie le había tocado, que se había derrumbado de pronto mientras veían a un grupo folk tocar.

Ziva se inclinó sobre el cadáver y volvió la vista al escenario. Ya había vivido todo aquello antes, el grupo musical le dio la clave. Nunca había hablado de ello con su equipo, pero su trabajo de cantante en Marruecos no era la única tapadera que el mundo del espectáculo le había brindado. En otras ocasiones había sido una fotógrafa, la bella ayudante del mago Malachi y muchos otros papeles. Uno de ellos se ajustaba perfectamente a los hechos de aquella noche.

Mirando las sillas sobre la tarima en que los músicos habían interpretado su melodía mortal no pudo evitar sonreír. Habían sido ellos, incluso podía señalar quién era el ejecutor. En el asiento que quedaba justo frente a ella se había sentado alguien como años atrás lo hizo una hermosa violinista de rizos oscuros que suplía sus carencias musicales con escote y descaro. Lo suyo era el piano, pero para la ocasión había aprendido lo básico sobre la cuerda.

La joven, cuyo pasaporte falso contaba que era francesa y se llamaba Aline, interpretaba las piezas sin mirar a nadie en concreto, pero teniendo siempre muy presente a uno de los espectadores. Una vez llegó el momento clave, esperó a tener la aprobación del flautista de su grupo en forma de pequeña melodía que sonaba improvisada y golpeó. El público vio a la violinista intentando abrir el estuche de su instrumento, nadie sospechaba que contenía un rifle de rayos gamma que literalmente le fundiría los sesos a uno de los presentes en un santiamén. De hecho, la víctima quedó muerta tan rápido que ninguno de los interrogados recordó el gesto de la joven música. Aline y su banda se esfumaron. Nunca más volvió a saberse de ellos.

Años más tarde, ya despojada de identidades de usar y tirar, Ziva se encontraba con la vista perdida en aquellas sillas vacías. Debía de haberse quedado inmóvil demasiado, pues percibió el movimiento de Tony detrás de ella un instante antes de que tratase de asustarla. Veloz como siempre, se giró, le arrancó el guante que había inflado y lo reventó ella misma de un golpe seco.

—Buen intento, Tony.  
—Oh, no. Esto solo ha sido un aperitivo—amenazó con su sonrisa traviesa.

Ziva copió su mueca y se cruzó de brazos. Les quedaba media película por ver, sería divertido terminarla. Sin embargo, había un asunto más urgente. Se retiró para que Palmer acercase la camilla y buscó las miradas de Gibbs y Ducky.

—Sé cómo murió.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la muerte número 889 de la serie _1000 maneras de morir_ , como se explica [aquí](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1000_Ways_to_Die_\(season_2\)#Episode_24:_Dead_on_Dead). Cualquier inexactitud es suya, no mía.


End file.
